


It's like flying

by CaptainJA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Doubt, Fluff, Happy, Idk what happened, Infatuation, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sciles, Skittles, Stydia Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was so confused, he knew what was happening, he just didn't want to understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like flying

Stiles breathed hard, running a hand through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I just- I don't know what to do," Lydia looked at him sympathetically, her eyes wide and understanding. Also, if he wasn't mistaken, looking slightly annoyed.

"I've told you more than enough times for you to just go for it, Stiles!" She exclaimed, clearly exasperated with his behavior. She had a reason to be, of course, Stiles had been panicking and freaking out over the same thing for weeks now. And time after time, he went directly to her to explain himself and his problem. And, of course, time after time, she gave him the same answer.

"But I don't know how! How am I even supposed to say anything? 'Hey, bud, I'm actually sort of in love with you?" He asked her, and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"If that's the only way for you to say the words, then yes!" Stiles groaned at the unhelpful answer, his hands going automatically back to his hair.

"I- I can't do it," He stated. "I can't and I won't, I'm-" He was cut off by a sudden death grip. Lydia was holding his shoulders tightly, looking directly at him. She didn't even have to tell him to turn to her, he knew what to do.

"Listen to me, Stiles; you are strong and smart and one of the bravest people I've ever met," She told him, her voice firm. "And the fact that you are somehow still alive right now is enough proof to let you know how badass you are. So you are gonna go up to Scott and  _tell_ him. Or so help me, I will," She wouldn't. Both Stiles and Lydia knew that, but it felt right to say it. It helped Stiles get the motivation to do it.

Stiles tore his eyes away from Lydia, his eyes flying around the halls to see if, by any chance, Scott was around. Sure enough, said boy was currently by his locker, in a light conversation with Liam. He could see Scott let out a chuckle, and his ears automatically heard his voice, even if he was too far away to hear it. It was obvious Scott was too into the conversation to even try to hear what Stiles and Lydia had been.

"I don't like the idea," Stiles admitted, glancing momentarily at Lydia. "What if- what if something goes wrong and we trip and fall?" He couldn't bear the idea of being broken once more. He had dealt with enough crap to last him a lifetime. More importantly, he couldn't bear to imagine Scott breaking. He knew neither would be able to survive without their bond, without the other.

"But what if you fly?" Stiles heard Lydia whisper, and the words hit him. As if on cue, Scott turned away from Liam long enough to catch Stiles' eyes. As if he already knew he'd be watching. As soon as their eyes met, a smile stretched Scott's lips as wide as they would go, and his eyes brightened in a way that shouldn't even be possible. He looked at Stiles as if he was the world, the sun. He radiated warmth and the feeling made Stiles grow wings. Made the burden on his chest disappear and Lydia's death grip fade away.

And just by looking into those ridiculously appealing brown eyes, Stiles felt light as a feather. And yeah, maybe Lydia was right. Maybe it  _was_ like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was short. But it's one am and I just wanted some sciles.  
> Follow me on my tumblr if you want http://happy-hiccup.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, I haven't read it, I just typed it all out as I went along. But I guess that's obvious enough.


End file.
